The Immortals
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: Side Shot Series; Part One - Mistaken Angel of Death Universe. What if Stefan and Rebekah didn't interrupt Charlotte and Niklaus in the forest until much later in the early hours of the morning? AU. Take rating seriously! R&R Klaulette


**Side Shot Series; Part One**

**The Immortals.  
><strong>

**What if Stefan and Rebekah didn't interrupt Charlotte and Niklaus in the forest until much later in the early hours of the morning?**

**AU – Part of... The Mistaken Angel of Death storyline and it's also in Charlotte's point of view as per that story as well. Not necessary to have read that fic but it is suggested to make slightly more sense. **

**Let me know what you thought of the first instalment and each side shot will be posted separately.**

**Merry Christmas all!**

**Thanks and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Dear Lord, forgive me now because I am about to sin... A lot.<p>

"If by running you mean daggered then yes, I ran." I replied, looking deep into his mesmerising eyes, the blue and green mixture that I could gaze into endlessly.

Niklaus circled his arms around my waist and tightened his grip, forcing me to press the front of my body into his.

Not knowing where to put my arms, I draped them on his neck, my finger impatiently tapping along his shoulders.

I could feel his hands touching my back to find the remains of the wound were no longer there other then my ruined dress and a very tingly sensation running through my body.

But that could have been for multiple reasons.

Not once did either of us, take our eyes off of each other.

"Who?" he asked softly

I wasn't sure why or even what possessed me to act but I did.

I pressed my lips into his, not being able to take it anymore.

My hands fisted in his hair, his scent had been driving me crazy.

It was hard to explain and the reason ceased to exist when he slipped his tongue in my mouth.

And blood was supposed to be euphoric, but even that couldn't compare to this.

This was something else entirely and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying every single second of it.

I had to pull back to breathe; it was coming out in small pants.

Which was not doing me any favours either, firstly, it was unattractive and very unladylike and secondly it just increased my want for him.

In the pit of my something, something was twisting.

My hands slid to his neck as we rested our foreheads against each others.

At least his reaction was similar to mine but his just sounded sexy and mine sounded animalistic.

"Your darling sister." I answered

"Petty little thing." He recalled

"Hardly, she just wanted to have Elena's head on a platter and she didn't want to leave anything to chance." I retorted back

"Something that you do not want to happen?"

"No and neither do you."

My answer was short and simple; he didn't need to know the rest of the story that went with it

God, I was hopeless.

I was without a doubt in love with him.

His right hand caressed my cheek before he pulled me in for another kiss.

Good Lord.

There was only so much that I could take, I wasn't sure if I would be able to resist anymore.

The more time went on, the hornier I got.

Several images of us drifted themselves through my mind; some were more explicit than others.

A familiar sensation came over me, heat and want pooling in between my legs.

The temperature had risen; a thin layer of sweat came over me.

I knew that he could smell it too; I'd be in trouble in an instant.

Unfortunately, I was right.

He pulled back from our heated passion to examine my face.

I hated the loss of contact.

I looked him square in the eye, pleading to continue and cursing him at the same time for stopping.

It was like he read my mind as he slammed me into the closet tree, hiking the bottom half of my dress to my waist.

Excitement filled me.

He took a brief moment to admire the underwear I was wearing.

_None._

He shed himself out of his clothes as I threw my dress on the ground all at hyper speed.

I couldn't help but shiver out of anticipation; I wanted to jump up and down in glee but that would have been hard because Niklaus had pinned me to the tree once more.

The bark was grinding hard against my back and I knew there would be marks tomorrow.

I stared at him hungrily, smirking as the same expression was on his face.

I could feel his erection pressing on my abdomen.

His hands got to work immediately.

One attacked my slick wet folds, rubbing up and down, sliding backwards and forwards, not entering but enough to tease me whilst the other hand made work on my left breast rubbing it in circles, squeezing it occasionally.

I let out a small growl.

I didn't give a shit about the foreplay, no matter how good it felt.

I just wanted him and I wanted him now.

I gripped him ready to position him for the plunge but he slapped my hand away.

I looked up at him in surprise.

"No." He growled

"Why?" I asked astonished, why the hell wouldn't he want to get it on already?

It frustrated me to no end.

Bare skin against bare skin, he smelt amazing and the scent was transferring its way over to me.

I initiated another kiss and used that as my distraction as I tried to flip him over to the ground.

But he slammed me harder against the tree, causing it to topple over and fall to the ground anyway.

I fell with it with Niklaus landing on top of me, he grabbed my hands and pinned them over my head.

"There are two things that I take seriously, love." Niklaus said as he pushed his pelvis forward.

"Killing?" I asked weakly, I was mentally begging him

"And pleasuring a woman." He answered

He removed his right hand and pinched my clit before running smooth circles over it.

His lips were on top of mine and I let out a soft groan.

He was so intoxicating, I could have died on the spot right there.

He inserted a finger expertly inside of me and quickly got to work, pumping it fast in and out.

My heart rate sped up as I thought of being caught in the act and it only added to my arousal.

Then he added another finger and it was about to send me off the edge of a cliff and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

All I could do was encourage him as I moaned quite loudly.

My breathing just went insane and went on its own accord.

My muscles clenched and entire body went rigid as I rode out my orgasm.

Pure Ecstasy.

Almost screaming out Nik's name in pleasure, but I didn't.

It felt like I was running into a pool of oblivion.

Then the feeling of ultimate bliss soon washed over and I was left with a busy hammering heart and pants.

He set my hands free but I dared not to move them, I kept them in place as he gripped my hips tightly, my body would be marked galore tomorrow.

It sent another shiver of thrill through my system.

He lent over, his chest was so defined that it was crazy, clearly he had been hitting the gym a few times a week.

His warm breath hit my ear, "Enjoying yourself, are you love?"

His voice was husky and unbelievably sexy.

I just nodded in response, internally smirking as I thought out my reply.

"Well, it certainly took the edge off." I answered him, his lips frowned

His eyes regarded me, "Is that so?" he asked, but he didn't bother waiting for a reply as he took the plunge and was inside of me.

I let out a gasp out surprise; I clearly wasn't expecting that to happen like that.

He did nothing at first, gauging my reaction.

He was still huge.

Nik groaned, "So tight."

It was like a perfect fit, like our bodies were sculpted for one another.

I wrapped my legs around him, the heels of my feet digging into his lower back.

I felt my body re-adjust to take in his length comfortably.

At superhuman speed he thrusted in and out leaving me gasp for air.

It gave my body no time to register what was happening.

All I knew was that he was definitely hitting the right spot.

"Jesus, Niklaus." I moaned

He let out animalistic growls, his eye colour shifted to a more yellow shade.

"Char." He groaned

The pace was driving me absolutely crazy.

This was definitely the most ultimate pleasurable encounter I had ever had.

The feel of his balls slapping against me sent me another level higher.

Beads of sweat formed on my skin.

His pace did not waiver at all, my hands run up and down his body on their own accord as did his, mirroring each other's movements.

My nails were clawing at him back as the thicket from the forest, the twigs and what not were crushed by our bodies.

I couldn't help myself as I screamed his name.

"Niklaus!"

We kissed, both breathless and rocked together.

We finally made it to a simultaneous, nerve-wrecking orgasm that left both of us in a quivering heap.

He flipped me over and I landed on top of him, sweat mingling.

His hands rested on my lower back and he was absentmindedly tracing circles there.

We were still panting; there were most likely twigs and all sorts of things in my hair.

But that moment was perfect; just with each other and no one else.

"We should do that more often." I sighed

"Without a doubt, sweetheart." He replied

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Let me know with a review! xx<strong>


End file.
